Book One: How Death Changes Life
by Bloody Sunset
Summary: Drusilla’s been revived, and her and Spike are on the look out for revenge on Buffy. But, with the slayer and her vampire lover still recovering from their last encounter with the vampire duo, will they be able to take what Spike and Dru dish out?


Story Line: Set after _What's My Line? (Part Two)_.

Summary: Drusilla's been revived, and her and Spike are on the look out for revenge on Buffy. But, with the slayer and her vampire lover still recovering from their last encounter with the vampire duo, will they be able to take what Spike and Dru dish out?

A/N Ok, suggestions are welcome, but this story has been pretty much mapped out. Oh, and I desperately _need_ a Beta! Please, someone who can take the time and read my work over, and help me revise it before I put it up. I don't want a maybe I can do that, I need a yes! So, if you're interested, please email me. ) And don't put it in your review!

Chapter One: Ready to Fight Again?

"Angel stop that!" Buffy said, looking at her lover in vain, hoping he would listen to her.

"Relax Buffy, I'm fine," He winced, "really...."

"No you're not, sit down!" She pushed him back down onto the bed, looking down at him with a disappointed frown. "You're hurt Angel, she almost took you away from me."

Buffy was at a loss. Spike, in an act to cure Drusilla, had rendered Angel pretty much helpless, for a little while anyway. He had pretty much been drained of all the energy that allowed him to walk in the corpse his demon inhabited. The ritual that had been preformed was meant to kill him, sacrifice the sire to help the childe. But Buffy had stopped that, and both Drusilla and Spike were gone.

Or at least she hoped they were. But they had to be, right? The church had burnt down with them inside it, and taken them with it.

Angel gave Buffy a pained look. "I know you're upset Buffy, but I'm fine. It's just going to take me a little while to regain my strength, you don't need to be here."

"But I want to be here. Angel, you're my world, and I almost lost you, what do you think I would've done if I really had?" she asked, laying a hand on his shoulder and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That's an interesting question, I think it'd be fun to find out, don't you agree Dru?" A British voice came from the doorway of the bedroom.

Buffy whipped her head around to see Spike, his arm around Drusilla's waist, standing in the doorway, watching her and Angel. She wondered how they'd managed to sneak up on her like that. Why hadn't she sensed them? She must have been to worried about Angel to notice.

"Get out of here, Spike," Angel's anger was clear in his voice, "And take Dru with you, I don't want to see you anywhere near this town ever again."

"Oh yeah, that'll shake me. Lying in bed with a slayer caring for you 'cause you're to weak to do anything for yourself." Spike said, "Listen mate, I don't think you're in a position to be telling us what to do."

Buffy stood up, "And I don't think you thought this over to much Spike. After all, how many times have I kicked your ass?"

He smirked at her, "Oh, but now it's different pet, see, I got Dru here to help me, so I don't think you're going to be to much trouble for me."

Angel shakily stood up beside Buffy, "But she's not going to fight alone Spike, did you forget that I was here?" he asked, and Buffy looked at him her eyes telling him that she didn't want him to fight.

"Right then, who's going to help her?" Spike asked, looking at Angel and raising his eyebrows, "Certainly not you, I would think, not in your current condition Angelus."

"I can hold my own against you or Drusilla, Spike even in this condition." Angel retorted.

"Naughty, naughty daddy." Dru spoke for the first time, "Didn't you think you'd be punished for what you did? All that screaming and you left the party early, didn't even stop to say goodbye...."

Spike looked at Dru, smirking at her, "You're going to punish him good, aren't you, kitten?"

She nodded at him, and they both turned back to where Buffy and Angel stood, only now, Buffy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd the sla-" Spike was cut off when Buffy's fist connected with his stomach, sending him backwards a few feet. "Bloody Hell!" he said in surprise, glaring at the slayer, and putting his game face on realizing that the battle had begun.

He launched himself at her, and managed to grab her around the waist, and pull her to the ground with him, punching her in the nose, only to receive a blow to his chest as Buffy struggled to get away from him.

She pulled herself out of his grasp, and stood up just as he did. Glaring at him, she took off into a roundhouse kick that sent him careening backwards into the wall in the other room. Once regaining balance on her feet again, she raced after him, sending a swift kick to his middle.

Spike managed to roll out of the way, and grab her by the ankle. Pulling her foot out from under her, she came crashing down on top of him, causing him to wince.

"Bloody Hell Slayer! How much do you weigh?" he asked, pretty much just to annoy her.

She ground her teeth together, knowing he was trying to get her off her guard, and slammed her elbow into his face.

Spike's hands flew to his face, and Buffy was released from the grasp he had on her ankle. She stood up quickly and looked down at him, smirking. She pulled a stake out of her belt, and was about to plunge it down into his heart when she heard something behind her.

"Buffy!"

She turned her attention from Spike to behind her to where she had heard Angel call her name.

Dru had a stake to his back, directly behind his heart, and before Buffy could move, the stake tore through the vampire's clothing and skin, piercing the dead heart within his chest. A cry was admitted in shock from his throat before his body crumbled to dust. And now, where Angel had just stood, was a small pile of ash, slowly being blown away by a draft in the mansion.

"Daddy was a bad boy...." Dru's voice floated over the air like a small, shrill, melody.

A small gasp was emitted from Buffy's mouth, and her stake clattered to the floor noisily in the now silent room.

"Angel...." Her voice was shaky, disbelieving and soft before a hand found its way around her throat.

She choked on whatever words she was going to say next, and starred at the vampire who now held her in a death grip. But she didn't struggle, nor did she protest against him, instead trying to fight the tears rising in her eyes.

A cold wet blade grazed over the soft flesh of her neck, as Spike's hands fell to her arms, holding her tightly. The knife pressed harder against her neck. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough to make the tender flesh tingle.

"Wait Dru. Don't kill her."

"But why, my Spike? What good is a slayer alive?" Dru asked, though the knife did obediently fall from Buffy's throat.

"I'm going to turn her." Spike replied, smirking at the emotionally distraught slayer.

Buffy didn't hear one word the fearsome duo said as she starred at the place where Angel had just been standing.

Her mouth was still slightly agape, but her tears were still yet to fall. She didn't see, didn't hear, all her thoughts were focused on what had just happened.

Angel was dead.

Not vampire dead; but dusted dead. Gone, sent to whatever hell dimension Angelus deserved to go to. Not the place where her angel should be.

Spike turned her to face him, smiling evilly down at her, but she just gave him a blank look. He slowly lowered his head to her neck, and licked it before biting down. Hard.

Buffy's eyes widened slightly, and her hands moved to grip Spike's shoulders as he greedily drank from her. She squeezed his shoulders in pain, pulling herself, hard against him, her fingernails digging through the thin fabric of his shirt, and tearing his flesh.

Within seconds, Spike had drained her just enough, leaving almost no blood in her veins, and her heart beating ever so slowly. Then, he cut his tongue open with one of his fags, and crushed his mouth to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth, and his blood down her throat.

But Buffy didn't object, she drank eagerly the cold, crimson liquid, and for some instinctive reason she new this was something she had to do if she wanted to survive.

Drink the blood of the Demon. And become one herself.

And that was her last thought before the passionate kiss she shared with Spike ended, and she fell limp in his arms.

The master vampire smirked once again at his triumph over her, and picked up the slayer, motioning to Dru that she should follow him as he left Angel's mansion.


End file.
